


【相二/哨向】VLOOKUP

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	1. 第一章

1，

“你小子很紧张吗？今天的射击大失水准哦。”

刚从射击练习场出来，樱井翔就忍不住调笑一直心不在焉的相叶雅纪。他知道相叶失准的原因，身为哨兵，明天就要去和塔里分配的向导见面了，想当年他和他的向导大野见面时也是一样的紧张。

由于相性匹配度较高的哨兵和向导最终都会结合的，所以这种分配倒更像是一种结婚对象指派，而且最令人不安的是在正式见面之前，他们都对彼此毫无所知。

从名字到长相，从身高到能力，什么都不知道，只知道塔会根据各人的体检结果在数据库里筛选出最适合他们的搭档。

这多像古代的盲婚哑嫁啊，但根据现行的制度，这又无疑是最好的方法。

——为了让更优秀的后代出生。

相叶感觉自己沦为生育机器，那位未谋面的向导也是这样。

樱井的戏语并未能让他放松，他是多么羡慕樱井和大野啊。与分配的人能相爱，这是一种幸福。不过不管怎样，他觉得这种幸运是不会降临到他头上的。

“算了，紧张也没用，明天就见到了。”

挥别樱井，相叶回到家里打开那一堆等着他处理的报告，熟练地用各种公式处理着那些复杂的数据。

相叶雅纪——A级哨兵，现职于国家警卫部，二十八岁的他已经是带领着二十人的组长，说到这次的分配，下属们都安慰他说不用担心，上面肯定会给他一个最好的向导。

最好的向导？什么叫最好的向导？

他看着电脑里的Excel表格，他刚好在使用VLOOKUP公式——精确查找。哨兵和向导之间的配对是否也是使用这种方法来进行的？在一个大范围里，用一个又一个的条件去精确搜索，最后得出一个百分百准确的答案，达成配对。

真可悲！

明明进化成比普通人更厉害的五官敏锐的哨兵，却又因为五官的敏锐程度过于发达而不得不与向导配对以应付失控狂化的局面。他觉得自己的命运都没有掌握在自己的手里，从觉醒的那一刻，他就被哨兵这个特殊身份推着前行。

不知道对方是怎样的一个人呢？是否又愿意接受这个用VLOOKUP查找配对出来的未来？


	2. 第二章

2，

相叶坐在配对室里紧张得像以往那些被他捉住后等待审问的犯人一般。

配对室的装修风格很让人心寒，是那种简单到可怕的性冷淡风，黑色的椅子，纯白色的四面墙和天花，连他面前那张桌子都和他平时审讯犯人的一模一样，白得反光。唯一的不同大概是没有那种可以照在犯人脸上的小台灯而已。

相叶觉得自己像等待被宰的小白兔，虽然他的精神体其实是一只苍狼。

敲门声突然响起吓了相叶一跳，他连忙站起来，推门进来的是塔的配对负责人生田斗真，站在他身旁的人既好看又幼齿，倒是让相叶很意外。

生田也不打扰他们，微微欠身而关上门退了出去。

不大的空间里突然只剩下他们两个人，相叶看着对方那张可爱的脸，一时间忘记了该开口说什么。

对方拉开相叶对面的椅子坐下，他翘起二郎腿，他的眼神既迷朦又锐利，让一直和他对视的相叶心里一寒。他的精神体在他身边现了形，是北极狐。

相叶的苍狼也跑了出来，两只精神体警戒地盯着对方，一如两人此刻的心情。

“你……成年了吗？”犹豫了一下，相叶还是将这话问了出口。对方实在是和高中生无异，个子娇小不说，那白白嫩嫩的皮肤，看着就像个未成年。

对方翻了个大白眼，轻蔑地扬了扬嘴角，“二宫和也，A级向导，就职于国家情报科，目前是情报三科科长。已经成年！”

这个叫二宫和也的向导自我介绍了一遍，他的精神力很强，相叶敏感地感受到他想要通过精神触手来探究他的云世界。

他没有轻易让二宫如愿，苍狼吼叫了一声，他将二宫的精神探视挡住了。

“相叶雅纪，A级哨兵，就职于国家警卫部，目前是警卫六处的组长。”

相叶学着二宫那语调语速把自己也介绍了一番。他成功地看到二宫的脸色变了变。

二宫原以为哨兵都是些头脑简单，四肢发达，甚至还带点色咪咪的家伙，怎么都没有想过会是眼前人这种模样。这个叫相叶雅纪的家伙帅得有点过分，倒是有几分像电视上的明星。

“你比我想像中顺眼点。”二宫放下二郎腿，身体微微前倾，“你有一副好皮囊。”

二宫略为嚣张的态度让相叶觉得有趣，毕竟向导在很多人眼里，虽然有着强大的精神力，却总是因为没有与之匹配的身体素质而被觉得不过就是哨兵的辅助工具。而眼前的二宫似乎颠覆了向导一贯给人的印象。

“你是不是不想和我配对？”

相叶看了看对方的精神体，那只北极狐用并不友善的目光盯着苍狼，这让他想到自己来这里之前的心情。他又何尝喜欢把自己的命运交给一个素未谋面的人呢？只是初次见面，二宫就让他觉得很惊喜，好看，可爱，却又有着强大的实力，带着一点的不可一世，和他以往见到的向导都不一样，他甚至觉得如果二宫愿意和他配对，这对他来说简直就是最幸福的事了。

“走吧，到你家去吧。我可是懒得违反塔的规定。”二宫站了起来，北极狐立马乖巧地跳到他的肩上，他开了门，发现相叶仍傻愣着，于是回过头露出了今天见面以来第一个笑容，“我饿了，到你家之后你要做饭给我吃。”

相叶和苍狼都目瞪口呆，事情的发展似乎在意料之外，又似乎在情理之中。

能和他配对的向导果然还是很出色的，而且对方竟然也不讨厌他，这真是太好了！


	3. 第三章

3，

塔给配对的哨兵向导一个月的时间，一个月内，他们必须完成绑定。这个看似容易的事，对于相叶来说难度一点都不低。他没有谈过恋爱，自觉醒起便到了塔里报到注册，然后就开始了哨兵的训练人生。向导的命运其实也差不多，只是接受的训练不同而已。

塔里每隔三天就会来探视他们一次，由比较高阶的哨兵或向导担任此项工作，所以相叶在想他要不要先和二宫进行精神绑定呢？

“啊！”

想到这里想到出了神，正在做饭的相叶不小心划了自己一刀，左手食指微微沁出血来，他也不太在意，放到水龙头下冲了冲水，以哨兵的体质，这种小伤口很快就会好的。

“我说，”二宫站在厨房门口已经好一会，他擅长隐藏气息，加上相叶在厨房里一直边切菜边胡思乱想，所以就没有察觉，“吃完饭我们聊聊吧。”

相叶点点头，并没有吭声。二宫走回客厅坐到沙发上。相叶的家很简单，也是塔里分配的宿舍，单身乃至初婚的哨兵向导都只能住一房一厅一厨一卫的小套间，有孩子出生之后可以根据情况向塔里申请两房或更好的套间。

相叶的家收拾得挺干净，大概是因为男性哨兵的关系，东西也不多，整个家倒显得有点空荡荡的。二宫伸了个懒腰，站起来走入了相叶的睡房。

睡房其实不小，床是标准的一米五宽，上面孤零零的一个枕头表明了主人的单身状态。相叶的精神体，那只看似凶狠的苍狼正趴在床上，看到二宫进来后立刻站了起来，一副警惕的样子。二宫的北极狐也现了出来，两只精神体又再次对峙了起来。

二宫笑了笑。

精神体反映主人的内心，他在不安，相叶也是。

他走近苍狼，苍狼目光锐利地打量着他，北极狐跟在他身旁，仿佛担心他会遭受不测。

“你好，我叫二宫和也，它叫征司郎。”

二宫自我介绍了一番，然后朝苍狼伸出手，苍狼迟疑地凑前嗅了嗅，小心翼翼地伸出舌头舔了舔二宫的掌心。

“它叫卓巳。”

相叶的声音突然出现在二宫身后，将他吓了一跳。不得不说，相叶的确是个很厉害的哨兵，能悄然无声地闯进向导所在的区域还没有在第一时间被发现。

“饭煮好了。”

卓巳见到相叶，立刻从苍狼化身成为可爱的大狗狗，飞奔着往相叶怀里扑。

“这家伙很贪吃，一听到要吃饭就兴奋。”

卓巳的粗尾巴甩来甩去，二宫身旁的征司郎忍不住翻了个白眼。

二宫低头抿嘴笑了起来。都说精神体是主人内在精神的化身，卓巳这么可爱，表明相叶内里也是个温柔又单纯的人。

二宫知道自己一直骄傲又臭脾气，身为向导却因能力过强而并不讨喜，就算长着一张人畜无害的幼齿帅气脸，就算这脸蛋好看得迷惑了不少人，但那种精明的小恶魔个性，常常让人在了解他之后自动保持距离。

他很担心塔配给他的人也是个强硬派。他虽然不想承认，但其实他内心喜欢那种可以让他欺负的老实人。见到相叶的第一眼，他有感受到对方作为A级哨兵的实力，身为A级向导的他也不是软柿子，只是他的精神触手被对方挡了个严实。他没想到外表看起来如此无害温和的人在这方面倒是毫不含糊。

但无论怎样，相叶给他的第一印象算得上是非常不错，所以他才会愿意跟着塔的规定走。不然要他乖乖跟一个初次见面的男人回家，那简直是不可能的事。

两个人吃饭的时候都安静得很，除了相叶不时打量二宫之外。

“虽然我不是五感发达的哨兵，可是你这样面对面地看着我，你有考虑过我的感受吗？”在将碗里的米饭吃掉一大半之后，二宫终于忍不住吐槽了起来。

“对不起！”相叶有点尴尬，只好傻傻地笑着，“因为你长得很好看。我没想到和我配对的向导会长得这么好看。”

相叶直白的话让二宫的脸刹地泛起了红晕，也不是没被别人夸过自己，偏偏有些话从眼前人口中说出来就是不一样，好像心跳莫名有点加速。

“喂！别以为我是这么随便的人，我可没打算这么快就和你绑定的。”

二宫不敢看相叶那双漂亮得过火的眼睛，倒是一直蹲在他身边的征司郎跳上饭桌走到了相叶面前，低头舔了舔相叶的手背。

“征司郎真帅气！”相叶也不在意二宫那些凶巴巴的言语，他替征司郎顺着毛，卓巳看到这一幕吃起醋来，前爪趴上相叶的大腿，一脸乖巧求抚摸的样子。

“征司郎回来！”

自己的精神体这样示好，简直就是在出卖自己，二宫故作生气地吼道，但征司郎一副赖定相叶的神情，让二宫为之气结。

直到吃完饭，征司郎和卓巳都围在相叶身边，二宫气鼓鼓地坐在沙发上，决定今天都不要再理会那只臭狐狸。

相叶做完家务，坐到了二宫身边。两只精神体在这时候识相地没有跟过来打扰他们。

“Nino，”

“谁准你这么叫我的？”

“和也，”

“滚！叫这么亲密干嘛！”

“可是我们是配成一对的哨兵向导啊。”

“我跟你回来不是表示我现在就愿意和你绑定的，我只是懒得违反塔的规定罢了。”

“我知道，突然间和一个陌生人绑定这种事，是很难立刻接受的，但是三天后专员就会上门了，要不我们先精神绑定吧，如果实在不适合再和塔里说吧。”

相叶的话说得很小心，他对二宫是很满意很有好感，但他真的拿不准二宫对他是怎样的感觉，搞不好人家嫌弃他呢。

“你这话什么意思？”

相叶的话让二宫有点生气，他有点不爽相叶那句“不适合再和塔说”，听起来好像随时可以将他放弃一样。

“就是，”相叶将额头贴向二宫，两人的精神世界互相联通，“我怕我不是你喜欢的类型。”

二宫一愣，精神触手顺利进入到相叶的精神世界。相叶的精神世界到处是阳光，温暖舒适。他闭上眼和相叶建立了精神绑定，但一睁开眼就看到相叶近在咫尺的脸，他的心跳在那一刻激烈狂乱，所以他想这就是他竟然没有推开那双靠过来的唇瓣的原因。

这是他第一次和别人接吻，那种柔软的亲昵感让他沉醉不已。他不想知道为什么自己会那么主动地圈住相叶的脖颈，甚至会微张双唇让对方的舌头探进来搅动一切。

二宫的反应让相叶欣喜若狂。在贴住二宫猫唇的时候，相叶的第一反应是糟了，他这么急进冲动一定会被讨厌的。可是二宫不但没有拒绝他，还主动地让他做更过分的事，他想触碰那小舌头，想舔弄它，想吮吸它。当二宫的手落在他的肩上时，他连忙将人往自己怀里搂紧。

这至少是一个好的开始。

二宫虽然不想承认，但他真的被相叶亲得软了腰。这进展太快了，可他不想推开他。也许塔的数据是对的，他碰上相叶便会以迅雷不及掩耳的速度沦陷。

相叶知道自己是过分了，光是亲吻还不够，手还不安分地摸上二宫的下身，他刚刚揉了那半硬的性器一把，就被二宫红着脸推开了。

“相叶雅纪你这个流氓！”

“啪”的一声，相叶的脸上留下二宫甩的鲜红掌印。

卓巳也被征司郎一爪打在了鼻头上。


	4. 第四章

4，

虽然那天二宫很生气地打了相叶一耳光，但相叶知道那只是自己太心急而已，二宫并没有生气到离开他家的地步，也没有断开精神绑定，这些都给了他信心，只是他得小心，别再让自己过火了。接下来的日子，两个人相处得很谨慎，可相叶还是觉得很满足，他从来没有发现当他回到家看到另一个人坐在沙发上打着游戏然后说一句“欢迎回来”是这么幸福的事。他把唯一的床让给了二宫，这段时间他都睡在客厅的地板上，但当他感觉到空气里二宫的呼吸声时，他又会觉得那是全世界最美妙的助眠曲。

他不敢太过靠近二宫，他怕擦枪走火的事会再度发生，更怕匹配度极高的他们会轻易引发结合热，他到现在都无法确定二宫的心意，所以更不想因结合热而勉强了对方。

知道内情的樱井取笑他和二宫是中学生谈恋爱，清纯得过分，他耸肩笑笑，没办法，喜欢一个人就是会愿意等到对方心甘情愿为止。

其实能和一见钟情的人进行精神绑定已经足够让相叶高兴了。

他们的日常仍与往常无异，白天各有各忙，任务下来的时候，连到家都见不到清醒状态的对方。今天是相叶的休假日，可是二宫却因加班回去了。相叶一个人百无聊赖在家看电视，阳台外面也是阳光明媚，相叶却莫名其妙地觉得心神不宁，他拿起电话打给二宫，却一直没有接通。

外面突然传来一声响雷，刚刚还拥有着蓝天阳光白云的天空顷刻间暗了下来。

相叶的心里有不好的感觉，而且那感觉全是围绕着二宫的，就让他更加心慌了。他抄起钥匙飞奔到车库开车往二宫所在的情报科赶去。

一路上相叶仍在不停拨打二宫的电话，可依然是响到断线无回应。身为联邦军人的他们，和帝国的明争暗斗已经持续了快五十年，双方的哨兵向导一但开战也从不手软，一路上遇到的红灯让相叶的心情更糟糕。

他的精神世界开始出现混乱，这是从来不曾出现过的情况，而且自从二宫和他精神绑定之后，他感觉自己比以前更适合自在，二宫留在他精神世界里的触手会不时帮他梳理和抵挡一切外界的纷扰。

可是现在二宫所留下的精神触手正在散发着高温，烫得相叶也不舒服，他深信二宫一定是出了意外。

当相叶都赶到二宫所办公的政府机关大楼，门外一票的军人让相叶的心一下子提了上来。

难道真的出事了？

相叶亮出工作证，倒是顺利地来到了最靠近大楼入口的地方。

“堂本前辈！”

相叶认得那个指挥官——堂本光一，那是他读军校时的学长，S级哨兵，他的伴侣堂本刚也是S级向导，现在他俩同时现身，大楼内肯定是发生了不得了的事。

两位堂本先生同时回过头来，光一皱着眉，让相叶有更坏的联想。

“你怎么来了？不过来了也好，我也怕特警部人手不够，你是警卫科的，过来帮忙正好。”

堂本将情况大概和相叶讲了一下。帝国一直安插在联邦的卧底哨兵和向导突然发难，大楼里的以文员办公人员居多，只有少数的哨兵向导，相信目前已经全数被帝国的卧底所控制。现在堂本让他参与到特警部队里，一会跟着部队从秘道进入大楼解救被困人质。

由于目前死伤人数未知，所以一切以平安解救人质为主。相叶三番四次想开口询问关于二宫的情况都找不到开口的时机，精神世界里二宫的精神触手的情况越来越糟，这也让他更加担心，只希望能快点进入大楼救出心上人。

堂本刚一直和帝国的人进行谈判以分散他们的注意力，另一边由泷泽秀明带领的特警部队正偷偷从那条不为人知的秘道偷偷潜入了大楼。

进入大楼后，相叶明显感觉到二宫的气息，他似乎就在离他不远的地方。

【Nino！Nino！】

相叶通过精神世界尝试联系二宫，但对方触手的状态似乎一直不好，烫得相叶自己都难受，好像在发烧一样。

二宫没有任何回应，这让相叶更加担心。他悄悄远离大部队，然后跟随自己的五感行动。

这里很多办公室都空了，相信那些职员是被帝国的人带走集中在某个地方。相叶摸摸腰间的枪，子弹只有两把，不知道够不够他救出二宫。他闭上双眼，希望通过精神绑定能确定二宫的方位。

似乎从哪里传来了粗重的呼吸声，好像还有一些挣扎声，不管对方是谁，他都决定顺着那些声音一探究竟。

他跟着那声音从安全梯上了两层，耳边的声音越来越清晰。

是二宫的声音！

他心一惊，朝着声音来源小心翼翼地赶去。那是楼层最尽头的房间，越是接近，相叶听得越清楚。他心急如焚，却不敢让动作太大，以免惊了房里的人。

相叶轻手轻脚地伏在窗边，慢慢抬起头从窗口往里看。

二宫就在里面！

除去二宫，房间里有三个人，相叶稍微感受了一下，有两个是哨兵一个是向导。二宫的双手被绑在身后，衣衫有点凌乱，他表情痛苦地倒在地上。相叶内心的愤怒几乎要破膛而出，但是他知道现在不是冲动的时候，他需要冷静判断眼下的情况，他要将二宫平安救出来。

他将哨兵的气息收敛，房间里面的三个人似乎并没有比他高阶，因此都没有发现他躲藏在外面。他看到其中一人走向二宫，二宫的目光里有愤怒，也透着一丝害怕。那双清明透亮的眼眸变得混沌，相叶偷偷打量着房间内的一切，同时感觉得到二宫的精神状态越来越不好。

明明是擅长精神控制的向导此刻反倒是被攻击受伤了一样，完全反抗不起来，看到有人走近自己只会拼命后退，二宫示弱但又不甘心的样子让相叶无法再忍耐下去。

相叶抽出腰间的枪一脚踢开了门，子弹准确无误地往另一名向导射去。对方也不是等闲之辈，闪身躲开之后，两名哨兵便朝着相叶攻了过来。

以一敌三不是相叶没有碰到过的情况，只是对方阵营里有结合后的哨兵与向导，这一点对相叶不利。向导会用精神触手攻击相叶，同时建立起屏障保护他的哨兵，于是便导致相叶久攻不下。

向导对哨兵的干扰一般会令他们的五感放大，从而令哨兵被影响而陷入狂化失控。相叶在对阵中处于劣势，身上因哨兵的攻击而留下不少伤口，他的进攻速度开始减慢。

所以除去黑暗哨兵，普通哨兵还是有与向导结合的必要。

就在一次相叶差点被对方打中的时候，二宫的精神触手替他建立起了屏障。相叶欣喜地望向二宫，二宫倒在地上双目紧闭毫无回应，这又让他的心一紧。他知道二宫在尽最后的力量帮他，他虽然不知道二宫的情况，但这样子倒在地上不动，想必在他来之前已经受了很多苦，现在只是勉强给他支持而已。

有了向导协助的哨兵如虎添翼，相叶摆脱了对方向导的纠缠，成功将那对哨兵向导打倒在地。苍狼卓巳也现了形，在另一个哨兵试图伤害二宫的时候扑上去将他死死咬住。

这个时候泷泽带领人马赶到，将躺在地上哀嚎的三个人带走。

相叶顾不上自己的伤口，连忙扶起地上的二宫，这才发现二宫的腰间有瘀青，背部也有几道出血的伤口，他心疼极了，也后悔极了，如果他能早点发现二宫的不妥就好了，他要是早点来二宫就少受点苦了。

苍狼也发现二宫身边虚弱的征司郎，雪白的毛上沾了点点血迹，卓巳温柔地舔着征司郎的眼睛。

“Nino！Nino！醒醒！我现在就送你去医院！”

二宫的眼睛仍然紧闭，颤抖的睫毛如同蝴蝶的双翅，想睁开却无力。相叶轻碰他的额头，看到了之前的画面。

在相叶赶到之前，二宫一个人面对那三人，其中一个还是二宫的下属，在他手下工作将近一年。二宫没想到这个尊敬他的后辈竟然是帝国的人，这人的骤然发难重创了二宫，让他在后续的对阵里处于下风，加上二宫是向导，体能上纵使能解决一个哨兵，却实在很难同时对付两个，加上对方阵营里还有一个向导，很快就让他伤痕累累了。

“相叶……”

二宫的手揽上相叶的脖子，他挪了挪身体，朝相叶怀里钻了钻，他有点艰难地抬起头，因为受伤而发红的眼圈，让相叶难受不已。相叶将他打横抱起，飞快地朝出口跑去。

“撑住！救护车已经在门口待命。你会没事的！我不会让我的向导有事的！”


	5. 第五章

5，

相叶从护送二宫上救护车开始就寸步不离，二宫戴上了氧气罩，相叶握住他的手，目不转睛地看着他，生怕他有什么闪失。征司郎已经消失，这让相叶更加担心二宫的身体状况。相叶后悔极了，他明明就和二宫有了精神绑定，却没有及时察觉到二宫的异样，如果他早点感应到二宫身上发生的一切，二宫就不会受伤了。他知道刚才那个哨兵想对二宫做的龌龊事，如果他来晚一点，后果他不敢想像。

“Nino，对不起！让你受了这么多苦！”

相叶的眼泪从他的唇一滴一滴印在二宫的手背上，烫得让人心疼。二宫虽然没有睁开眼，却仿佛听懂相叶的话一般，姆指轻轻扣住相叶的手指，相叶的泪更加汹涌，他的声音哽咽，连喊二宫的名字都显得那么困难。

在二宫处于危险当中的时候，相叶才明白哨兵与向导的高度匹配性到底是什么。芸芸众生之中，只有这一个人和他是精确配对的，精确到一见钟情发生了也不自知，精确到爱上了对方却还以为那只是自己一时失控。二宫于他而言就是命中注定的人，只要遇见，必然会爱上。

“你不要有事！我要你当我的向导，我要我们一生都绑定在一起！”

相叶哭得失控，当救护车来到医院的时候，他那双漆黑漂亮的眼睛红肿得像兔子。医生护士也没空理他，连忙将二宫推入了手术室。相叶站在手术室门口，被那厚厚的大门阻挡在外，只能呆坐在长椅上枯等。由于相叶也受了伤，不一会就有护士过来带他去处理伤口，包扎好之后相叶又连忙赶回到手术室外，二宫的手术仍在进行中。

他的伤多在皮肉上，以哨兵的体质，稍稍处理一下很快就会好的。但二宫不一样，他想在他赶到之前，二宫应该是受到哨兵和向导的同时攻击，其中向导之间的精神攻击所造成的后果可大可小，而且最后二宫还奋力帮他，估计也令伤势加剧。

他心如刀割却只能坐在这里等待，他痛恨自己的无能为力。窗外下着雨，不时闪过的强闪电照着相叶因担心而苍白如纸的脸，时间在雨声中慢慢过去。

终于，手术室的灯熄了。

相叶立刻站起来跑到刚从手术室出来的医生面前，话还没出口，担心之情已经满溢。医生看着他，微微点头。

“虽然身体和精神都受到比较严重的攻击，但还算比较及时送来，好好休养应该问题不大。”

相叶只来得及说一句“谢谢”便跟着做完手术还躺在床上昏迷的二宫离开了。

二宫被送进受保护的军人疗养层，这里有专人把守，出入要严格检查。相叶因为是二宫登记在册的配对哨兵，因此可以陪在他身边。相叶守在二宫床边，看着那张童颜白得毫无血色，他就后悔当时没多教训那几个围攻二宫的人几下。二宫是A级向导，从事的又是情报工作，身手必定是经过一段时间的严格训练，但今天一敌三，对方既有哨兵又有向导，就算是相叶这种级别的哨兵也会陷入苦战，何况是二宫呢？

“辛苦你了！”相叶将二宫的手紧紧握在自己的掌心里，一遍又一遍地轻轻吻着，“医生说你休息几天就会好的。你快点醒过来好不好？我有好多话想和你说。”

二宫毕竟受伤比较重，特别是身为向导，精神上的伤口比肉体的更难愈合。相叶也知道他一时半刻醒不过来，可是他仍不愿意放下二宫在这里独自一人回家，他希望二宫醒来第一个看到的人是他。

他伏在床边，挪动了一下身体，以一个比较舒服的姿势睡着了。

二宫醒来的时候觉得自己虚弱得过分，他知道这次是过分消耗自己的精神力了，本来在和那三人交战时就已经受了伤，不然不会被绑起来，后来又用尽精神力去帮相叶建立起精神屏障抵挡那个向导，等到他被相叶解救下来的时候，除了喊了喊相叶的名字之外，他连话都说不出来了。但也奇怪，被相叶抱在怀里时感觉到莫名难言的安心，仿佛他尽情示弱也无妨。

他的手仍被相叶握住，用一种温柔的力度包裹在掌心里。相叶的手指修长，一对比倒显得他的手像孩子一样，短短肉肉的。他用空闲的手摘掉氧气罩，轻轻地叫喊着相叶。

相叶迷迷蒙蒙地睁开眼，看到二宫琥珀色晶莹剔透的眼睛正在凝视着自己，高兴得连话都说不出来。他小心翼翼地将人抱进自己怀里，嘴巴几次张张合合都找不到适合开口的话。

二宫靠在他怀里，感觉到相叶无助的窘态，嘴角上扬露出笑容。

“我没事。”二宫抬起手抚上相叶脸上的泪，“别哭了，你呢？有没有受伤？”

相叶咬紧牙关摇头，眼泪仍然汹涌，“不碍事，小伤。是我来晚了，对不起！”

“可你还是来了呀。”二宫将自己埋在相叶的颈侧，鼻尖蹭着对方颈部敏感的皮肤，“只靠精神绑定本来就是很受距离的限制，何况你也不知道会有这样的事发生呀。”

二宫安慰的话让相叶更加自责，他坐到床上让二宫以一个更舒服的姿势躺在自己的怀里，“要是我们早点绑定就好了。”

二宫闻言哭笑不得，忍不住轻轻锤了相叶一拳，“谁愿意和你绑定！”

“我很想和Nino绑定，我是很认真的。”

相叶低头看着二宫，目光严肃得让二宫无法再开玩笑，二宫伸手环上相叶的肩，小心地不扯动到自己的伤口。

“绑定了就是一生一世，你这辈子不许再有别人的了哦。”

二宫说得很轻，那种气音听起来分外性感，他的耳尖泛上粉色，相叶虽然和他相处不久，但却知道那是二宫害羞的表现，二宫和他建立的精神绑定让他更加容易了解到二宫此刻的心情。

“我没想过要有别人，我只想要你，你愿意只有我一个吗？”

相叶抵着二宫的额头，两人的心跳声都如雷响亮，又在跳动中渐渐重合。

二宫从来没有觉得自己会像现在这样不冷静，他不是个会冲动的人，做任何事之前都会想得透彻，虽然这样会让他小心翼翼，但却不会轻易受伤。对于塔要进行配对这事，他知道那是每个哨兵向导都必须经历的，没有恋爱经验的他对这种规定深感无奈之余也暗暗期待会有一个让他心动的人陪他度过余生。

在推开那扇门看到相叶的时候，他松了口气，相叶帅气又温柔，几乎在第一眼他就已经确定自己并不抗拒这个男人。

他以为不可能出现的一见钟情发生了。

和相叶进行精神绑定，把自己的精神触手留在相叶的精神世界里，这几乎是以前的二宫和也不会做的事，但因为那个人是相叶，所以什么都变得不一样了。

二宫闭着眼将自己的双唇贴向相叶。

“我愿意！”


	6. 第六章

6，

二宫恢复得不错，毕竟也是A级向导，精神世界的自我修复能力非常强，医生在对他进行过检查之后让他出院疗养身体上的伤口。至于相叶，身为哨兵的他好得更快，伤口早就连疤都看不到了。

出院那天，相叶坚持要背二宫到停车场，于是二宫在众人的目送之下，害羞地伏在相叶的背上离开了医院。

到了家，相叶也不让二宫累着，所有的一切家务一手包办。二宫觉得自己才回家半天就变成了废人，不过有人愿意这样伺候着，他也乐得舒服。相叶按着医生的吩咐准备午餐给二宫，却在端出来的一刻被二宫嗤之以鼻。

“你别煮这种东西好不好？”

二宫很挑食，相叶其实也知道，只是这些食物有助于伤口愈合，向导身体的自愈能力始终无法和哨兵相比。

“乖，吃完睡一下，我今晚帮你洗澡和换药。”

“喂！谁准你帮我洗澡的！臭哨兵！流氓！”

二宫大叫着闪到餐桌那边，相叶看着他耳廓上的粉色，眉开眼笑。两个人嘻嘻闹闹地吃完午餐，二宫被相叶催促着爬上了床睡午觉。

一觉睡到傍晚的二宫被窗外大响的雷声叫醒。摸着相叶床上柔软的被单，二宫突然想到一个问题——今晚还是像之前那样分开睡吗？

他想起之前在医院两人互诉衷肠时深情拥吻，心跳就这么加快了起来，再这样下去，他们很快就会爆发结合热的，如果没有真正结合的哨兵向导，在实战方面往往会逊于那些同级别却已经结合的组合，这也是塔一直以来为哨兵向导作配对的原因——为了拥有更强战力的哨兵向导。当然，哨兵向导结合后生下来的后代也优于他们与普通人结合所生的，所以觉醒为哨兵和向导的人是必须向塔登记的。

身体的结合与精神绑定不一样，一但身体结合，精神世界也会互通，他们可以随时随地感知到对方，亲密无间之余，彼此间也毫无秘密可言了。

他和相叶都作出了承诺，可是对于二宫而言，那件事还是让他紧张。

“醒了？”

房门被打开，相叶站在门口笑着，二宫不知道自己怎么了，为什么朝相叶张开双臂，仿如一个求拥抱的孩子。他身为A级向导，并且作为一个军人，他从来不曾向别人撒过娇，唯独这个叫相叶雅纪的男人是他的例外。

相叶也不多话直接走过来蹲在他面前将他抱住，气氛安静美好。

“那个，刚才你的上司有打电话过来，你有空回他电话吧。”虽然不想打断此刻的绮丽气氛，但工作上的事，相叶不敢怠慢。

“嗯，我，我先去洗个澡，身上有点痒。”

二宫回过神来，觉得这样被抱着太过暧昧，总觉得现在两个人处于随时都会擦枪走火的地步，于是赶紧想了个借口。

“哪里觉得不舒服吗？是不是伤口愈合所以疤痕痒？”

相叶担心到不行，连忙上下打量着心上人，直看得二宫耳尖发红。他点点头想站起来去浴室，结果却被相叶打横抱起。

“喂！你干嘛！”

虽然这是自己家，可是这无时无刻的亲密让二宫很不习惯，但相叶在照顾他的这方面很固执，加上体力上的差距，所以二宫扭了几下便放弃了挣扎。

“医生说伤口完全愈合之前不可以碰水，所以先用温水擦身吧。”

二宫坐在浴室里的一旁的椅子上看着相叶细心地接好水，拧好毛巾，一时间被对方的温柔关怀填满了心。

“你怎么还不脱衣服？”

相叶的这句话让二宫的脸顿时红透，“你，你，你放下毛巾，我自己来！”

二宫伸手去拿相叶手里的毛巾，却怎么都不是手长脚长的相叶的对手。

“那让我来为小和效劳吧。”

相叶最初只是想戏弄一下二宫，看他的窘态而已，却不料在解开二宫胸口的扣子看到那白嫩的皮肤时，呼吸一下子急促了起来。

是太低估眼前人的威力吗？

二宫伤得不轻，白色的纱布缠着他的身体，仿如一件小背心，裸露出来的皮肤像鸡蛋白嫩透光。明明是和他一样是男人的身体，却莫名有着强烈的诱惑力。

相叶感觉到自己的呼吸变得粗重，二宫低着头不敢和相叶对视，低垂的目光落在相叶有力的手指上，看着他将自己衣服上的扣子一颗一颗地解开，心跳不禁失了规律。

相叶的唇贴了过来，那一瞬，二宫几乎是放弃抵抗一般搂紧了相叶。他也不懂为什么自己在面对相叶的时候会这么顺从，这具身体仿佛一直在期待着什么，当相叶靠过来的时候，全身心都雀跃了起来。

相叶想他应该是中了一种名叫二宫和也的毒，不然怎么会在二宫面前屡屡失控？之前在医院二宫主动吻他的时候，他就已经有一种想将二宫揉进生命的冲动，现在，在他们的家，在浴室这么引人遐想的地方，他却解了二宫的衣衫，他这才发现他真的无法再忍耐了。那份不知道什么时候萌芽的感情已经迅速长成了参天大树，根系牢牢盘踞着他的心。

他挑逗着二宫温润的舌，缠得二宫快要喘不过气来，他的手却不敢放肆，二宫身上的伤让他心痛。

“哈……哈……”

一个深吻下来，二宫脸色红润，张着那小嘴轻喘气，让相叶觉得下腹有个热流正向某个地方汇集。

相叶知道自己想做什么，可以二宫现在的身体是承受不了的。他贴着二宫的脸蛋，悄悄深呼吸来平复自己不小心点燃的邪火。

“你这个色胚！”二宫的拳头无力地落在相叶的胸前，“不许占我便宜！”

“可是我喜欢你呀，喜欢就会变得色色的。”

相叶捉住那只小爪子，一把将人抱起走到客厅，放在了沙发上。

“你要干嘛？”

没料到相叶下一步动作的二宫被惊得紧紧搂住相叶的脖子，直到在沙发上坐下才松手。

“医生说你的伤口不能碰水，只好用温毛巾帮你擦身，擦完还要换药，换药前还要先解开纱布让伤口透透气。搞这么多东西在浴室不方便，所以我又将你抱出来了。”

“让我自己走路行不行？我的腿又没受伤！”

“让我照顾你不好吗？”

相叶为免自己的绮念再扩散，连忙去将要换的药也拿了过来。帮二宫拆开纱布时，相叶又一个次陷入了懊悔当中，二宫一看就是个细皮嫩肉的人，那些属于哨兵攻击的伤痕让人心惊，斑驳地爬在二宫的身上，在医院的这些天都是护士来处理，这是相叶第一次看到这些伤口，他的眼泪一下子就掉了下来。

“没事的，我是军人，受伤是很平常的事。”二宫将相叶轻轻抱住，“我的哨兵不是来救我了吗？”

“嗯！我以后会保护你的！我不会再让你受伤的！”

“快点把毛巾给我吧。”

相叶一脸懵地将毛巾递给二宫，对方拿着毛巾帮他拭眼泪，让他哭笑不得。

“好了，不闹了，我来帮你处理伤口。”

相叶重新洗了洗毛巾，轻轻帮二宫擦身，伤口附近的皮肤更是小心处理，不敢用力，反倒像是挠痒痒一般，引得二宫忍不住笑了起来。可他笑没几声，在碰上相叶那跳动着火苗一样的眼眸时，他就噤声了。

相叶看着二宫起伏的胸膛，胸前的乳珠因为暴露在空气中而挺立了起来，刚才好不容易压下去的邪火好像又有了燎原的迹象。

二宫注意到相叶视线的落点，害羞了起来。

“你别这样盯着看哪！”

他下意识伸手去捂相叶的眼睛却反而相叶捉住双手压倒在了沙发上，他几乎立刻就从他们之间的精神绑定里知道了相叶接下来想做的事，但他只别过脸去，他其实并不是真的想阻止相叶。所以当相叶的舌头逗弄上他的乳头时，他都没有压抑自己的呻吟声。

“嗯……”

二宫觉得自己发出了奇怪的声音，那是一种本能的声音，从鼻腔而来，绵长而细碎，他的喉咙好像在颤抖一般，理智渐渐控制不住身体。身体和皮肤都变得十分敏感，他能清楚感受到相叶的舌头如何在他身上游走，有一种从来没有感受过的快感从乳头那里扩散，既舒服又让他难耐。他低头看着相叶的脑袋一直在他胸前作乱，他自己也忍不住一直弓着身体任由他胡作非为。

“另，另一边也想要……”

二宫觉得被煎熬，终于不顾羞耻开了口。

“想要什么？相叶满足地抬起头看着二宫，“小和的身体好香，吃起来味道好好。”

二宫不知道相叶那满口的骚话是从哪里学来，但他知道，那些让他听了身体更加发烫和渴求的话，他其实是爱听的。而且相叶那双无辜得像小鹿般的眼睛光是看着就让他失去理智，他知道相叶想要他说出那些不要脸的话，可是明明两人就已经进行了精神绑定，可以互相感知对方，那些话，他长这么大都没有说过出口呢。

相叶看见二宫不愿说，于是就不肯如他愿，低头又去舔弄那颗已经玩得硬挺的乳头，任由另一个孤单可怜地没有得到抚慰。

“你，你，你舔一下另一边嘛，难受。”

二宫到底是没能忍住，他好喜欢那种被相叶舔得混漉漉的感觉。他说出口后，相叶也没有为难他，用力吮着之前一直被冷落的乳头，另一边就换手上去刮弄。

二宫的身体又软又香，就连那淡淡的药味闻起来都让相叶觉得催情。

相叶觉得自己脑子里的想法越来越糟糕，明明知道怀里的是病人，却总是没办法压制对他的绮念。

“对不起，”相叶贴向二宫的耳朵，“我是不是太过分了？”

二宫的脸早就红透了，他抱住相叶，将自己埋在他的胸前，他的身体因为情动而出了一层薄汗。

“傻瓜，等我好了，我们……”

相叶欣喜地看着他，再一次吻着那又软又甜的唇。好不容易结束深吻，相叶决定赶紧帮二宫擦洗身体包扎伤口，以免情绪继续失控。

然而被挑得情欲萌动的二宫全身粉嫩，刚才被相叶玩弄得水淋淋的乳头挺立在空气中，相叶的视线怎么都躲不开。上完药用纱布重新包扎的时候，相叶的手指还是按了上去。

“好硬哦。”

他的指甲刮得二宫直抽气。

“别，别再玩了，臭流氓！”

二宫还没来得及推开他，可怜兮兮的乳头就又落入相叶的口中。二宫的下身其实已经硬了一段时间，被相叶再弄一次，整个人都变得更加糟糕，他轻声喘息，扭着身体想要更舒服。

“嗯，我来帮小和擦擦身体。”

二宫目光迷离地看着相叶，顺从地让相叶脱掉自己的宽松长裤，藏在内裤里面的性器已经勃起，顶端渗出的情液将可爱的内裤染深了一块。

“我来将小和的宝贝也擦擦。”

相叶扯掉二宫的内裤，握住小小和用温毛巾轻轻拭擦。

“喂！你，你在干嘛！”

二宫别扭地踢着脚，那么敏感的器官第一次被别人握住，那感觉太过奇异。相叶的手又热又湿，自己的性器一下子就变得更大了，还在相叶的手心里颤抖跳动，偏偏相叶还拿着毛巾一脸认真地帮它拭擦，害他觉得自己起反应是不是太过不应该。

“帮你擦小宝贝啊，这里脏了也会很不舒服的呀。”

相叶一脸正经地回答着二宫，让二宫生出想将他拍死的冲动。二宫的理智想推开相叶，可这是他人生第一次被这样对待，这感觉真的好舒服，毛巾很柔软，让敏感的地方更加失控，他甚至觉得相叶在有意无意地套弄着他的东西。他的双手紧握成拳，双腿顺从地被相叶掰开，私密的下身一览无遗。

“哈……嗯……相叶……”

二宫搞不清楚自己想说什么，他不知道自己为什么不拒绝相叶而是任他为所欲为。被相叶勾起的欲望慢慢变成了一场大火，烧得他理智尽失，他勾住相叶的后颈，主动伸出嫩舌来回应。

相叶大概没料到情况会变成现在这样，他发誓最初的时候他真的只是想单纯地才二宫擦拭身体然后换药，却没想到面对二宫，他早已没有了自制力。

二宫的身体白嫩细滑堪比婴儿，当他解开所有的纱布时，那两颗嫣红的乳头裸露在空气中，他只想立刻低头含住，可是那些伤痕让他心疼到不行。他本来已经转移了注意力，可是在擦完身之后，二宫那因毛巾的热气变得粉嫩的皮肤又再次成功地让他失去了自制力。这一次，他决定不再压抑，他要品尝二宫美味的身体。他亲吻了那颗美丽的乳珠，让二宫舒服得说出了他不敢想像的骚话，他顾及二宫受伤的身体硬生生地踩了刹车，可在看到二宫半勃的下身时，又起了调戏的念头。

他借帮二宫擦身为名脱掉对方的裤子，他知道二宫不会阻止他，尤其是在他将他伺候得很舒服的情况下。

男人的性器本来就容易被逗起反应，何况他还故意用毛巾去摩擦敏感的龟头，他的手指隔着毛巾去抚摸那些怒张的血脉，到伞状部分时更加重力度，让二宫感觉起来像是被套弄一般。

可他也没想到二宫会这么轻易地沉醉在情欲里，当二宫主动吻他的时候，他的理智也仿佛被丢到了九霄云外。

相叶扔掉毛巾，直到拢上二宫的性器撸动，听着二宫近在咫尺的呻吟声，他将人轻轻往自己怀里带，让赤裸下身的二宫坐到了自己的大腿上。

二宫主动地蹭着他的裤子以缓解后穴一阵又一阵的骚痒，他把自己的性器往相叶手里送，任由对方在自己的脖颈上落下勾魂的深吻。

相叶的手指不时抚弄二宫的会阴，他故意不吻他，好让那张小嘴发出粘腻的呢喃声。

“小和觉得爽吗？”相叶咬着他的耳垂，那片软肉轻轻一碰便能让他全身颤抖。

“好舒服，雅纪，我的身体好热，”二宫闭着眼仰着头，他觉得身体似是被火点燃，有一种从未试过的高温灼伤着他，“是不是结合热？”

二宫艰难地从仅存的理智里找到了这个词，相叶这才发现自己玩过火了。他本想等二宫身体完全康复才真正结合，却没料到以两人的匹配度，结合热是很容易爆发的。

他觉得此刻的二宫是漩涡，将身边的他也用力地往情欲的深处拖拉，而他无力挣扎。

“我，我不是故意的。”

相叶不知道该怎么解释眼下这种糟糕的状况，可是他知道二宫已经停不下来，那些从后穴涌出来的淫水打湿了他腿上的布料。

“没事，呼，没事，”二宫抵着相叶的额头，一遍又一遍地轻吻着那唇，“完全绑定不好吗？”

“可是你有伤口。”

相叶早就硬得发疼，他本来想着一会自己解决就好，但是现在他也浑身燥热，他巴不得立刻就进入到二宫的身体里，可一想到二宫身上有伤，他就变得小心翼翼起来。

“你不会弄伤我的，我知道你会很温柔的。”二宫伸手按上相叶硬梆梆的性器，“你不想得到我吗？”

“嘶……”

相叶没想到二宫的举动这么突然，他对上二宫陷在情潮里的漂亮眼睛，决定放弃理智。

“要是身体顶不住和我说。”

不待二宫回应，他就将二宫抱起走向睡房。二宫身上有伤，如果在沙发上做，他怕会弄到伤口。

他将二宫轻放在床上，迅速将自己的衣物扒掉，然后拉开二宫双腿，将那濒临高潮的性器含进了嘴里。他的舌尖沿着柱身一遍一遍地舔着那些筋络，口腔用力收缩挤压，龟头被相叶的干呕刺激得不停颤抖。

“啊啊啊……要射了……”

二宫被他弄得快要发疯了，之前已经快要到达高潮，现在被相叶这么一玩，他双手紧紧地绞着身下的床单将精液全数射进了相叶的口中。

整个房间都是性爱的气味，二宫眯着眼看着相叶用指抹去唇边的精液，再将那精液擦到他的唇上，那两根手指探入他口中翻滚搅动。

“喂……”

舌头被手指夹住，二宫根本说不出什么话来，本来就处于高潮的余韵中，相叶还拥着他不停亲吻，他完全处于无力反抗的境地。

“不要玩了，后面已经……已经……”

射精之后，因为向导特殊的体质，二宫的后穴更加湿润，蠢蠢欲动地收缩着，渴求着被进入被填满。

“已经怎样？”相叶撑起自己的身体，二宫的眼眸里盛载着浓浓的欲望，他知道二宫想说什么，可他想听二宫亲口说出来。

“已经，很湿了，”二宫别过脸去，像是自暴自弃一般说着让他更加羞耻但又兴奋的话，“都湿透了你还不进来！”

相叶满意地笑了起来，将人捞起来双腿张开地跨坐在自己大腿上。

“这个姿势不容易弄到你的伤口，你要我塞进去还是你自己来？”

相叶的手指在二宫的穴口打圈，一股又一股的淫水将他的手打湿，他知道二宫的身体已经做好准备了。

“你爱做不做！”

二宫生气地朝相叶左肩上的胎记咬了一口，可在相叶看起来，这更像是调情。他不再戏弄自己的向导，一口气挺进了湿热的温柔乡。

“啊！哈！慢点！”

初经人事的小穴欣喜地吸咬着相叶的巨大，二宫的身体柔软无力地靠在相叶的身上，被顶弄得摇晃不已，双腿想合拢却不能，相叶的性器一下一下地往深处撞去，像个打桩机一样。

“不要！”相叶毫不犹豫地拒绝了，“我要把小和操得靠后面射出来。”

“啊！那里！别碰！别！”

感觉到身体里被触碰到了可怕的地方，二宫忍不住闪躲起来，却被相叶掐住了腰。

“那里才是最棒的地方。”

相叶知道自己找对了，于是更快更狠地撞在那个小凸点上，二宫的阴茎又硬了起来，夹在两人的小腹之间晃动。相叶包扎伤口时故意将乳头露出来，现在两颗嫣红的小果随二宫起伏的身体勾引着相叶，终于又落入相叶口中被用力吮吸着。

“啊哈……好舒服……好爽……”

快感上下夹击，二宫嘴里胡乱叫喊着，直至声音沙哑。他浑身无力，身体从最初的不适应到现在已经完全沦陷在了性爱里，他主动伸出小舌头去亲吻相叶，换来更加用力的抽插。相叶不敢亲他的身体，怕那些伤口会裂开，只好反复啃咬二宫敏感的乳头，吸得他舒服大叫。

再次射精的时候，二宫已经来不及喊出口，他靠在相叶肩上张着嘴喘息，后穴还夹着那根粗长的肉棒，快感仍如浪潮般涌来。

“你，你怎么还不射？”二宫蹭着相叶的脖子，撒娇地亲着相叶的心形喉结。

“我要操到最里面才射。”相叶揉捏着二宫的臀肉，对方反射般将他的肉棒夹紧，让他忍不住低喘，“听说向导身体里有生殖腔，我要我的东西都射进去。”

不等二宫反应过来，他就已经将性器拔出，将二宫转过身跪在了床上。二宫身后的穴口已经被操得合不拢，即使相叶将性器抽出来，穴眼仍然不停收缩，仿佛在引诱着他再次进入。

虽然刚射完还处于不应期，但处在结合热当中的向导敏感得吓人，正如相叶所说，他的生殖腔还没被进入，结合还没完成，所以二宫的身体仍然在渴求着。

”啪！“

相叶狠狠地拍打着那已经被撞击到发红的臀肉，看着那浑圆的嫩肉在自己的凌虐下不停发抖，他不等二宫开口便又再次操了进去。知道二宫的身体无法久跪，相叶体贴地将人抱起坐到自己大腿上，他从后将二宫紧紧圈住，好让疲惫的恋人倚在自己怀里，他把二宫白滑的腿把住，双腿分开到前所未有的角度，同时也让相叶的性器捅到了最深处。

”啊！不要了！要坏掉了！“

二宫觉得相叶的龟头正戳入身体某个又深又隐秘的地方，那里只需轻轻一碰就会有排山倒海的快感涌来，他无力靠在相叶的怀里，承受着身体深处传来的如同惊涛骇浪般的快乐感受。

“别怕，那里是生殖腔，很快我们就要完全只属于对方了！”

相叶低头亲吻着那张诱人的小嘴，将来不及说出口的情话都化成了热吻。

“嗯嗯……哈……哈……”

当相叶的精液灌满了整个生殖腔的时候，二宫全身紧绷地射出了稀薄的浊液。

“你，你以后就是我的哨兵了。”他抬起无力的双臂将相叶抱住，“能把你分配给我真的太好了！”

“二宫和也，你怎么能抢了我的台词？”相叶吻着二宫被汗水湿透的额头，“我以后都是只属于你一个人的哨兵！”

他们静静相拥亲吻对方，在相爱的未来里迎来一个又一个晨光和暖的日子，他们心意相通，他们精神相连，他们是只属于对方的哨兵向导！

 

END


	7. 番外

1*

和相叶雅纪建立了完全绑定关系之后，二宫和也觉得自己的精神力似乎因为有哨兵的辅助而变得更强了。

和相叶之间更是默契满满，虽然由于他们分属不同的部门，一起工作的情况不多，但有几次特殊情况上头还是派了他们一起去。他见识到了相叶作为哨兵的强大，而在他的精神屏障保护之下，二人更是出色地完成了任务。

不过相较之下，身为哨兵的相叶比向导的他忙多了。这次相叶又到了边界去处理案子，留下他一个人在家。虽然相叶每次都是一办完事就回来，可能是因为绑定的关系，入夜后的孤独常常让二宫分外想念自己的哨兵。

他以前可从来都不会这样的，作为A级向导，即使在以前没有哨兵的日子，他也从不会觉得夜深寂寞。

征司郎感觉到主人的精神波动，主动跳上双人床趴在二宫的大腿上。二宫揉着它雪白的毛发，他闭上眼想感知相叶此刻在做什么，但转念想了想，一是他们的距离过于遥远，这样太消耗精神力，二是怕相叶此刻正在忙，他不想因为自己这些胡思乱想的念头骚扰到相叶。

最后拖着疲累的身体，二宫抱着征司郎在偌大的双人床沉沉睡去。

第二天当二宫回到办公室，联邦又一次平定边界之乱的消息传遍了每个人的耳朵。

“听说帝国这次派出了超级强的向导。”

“听说是个S级的美女向导。”

“好像说很多已绑定的哨兵被她摧毁了与自家向导的连接。”

“哈？这么厉害？”

“是啊，当时有很多哨兵被她用精神力攻击，甚至有的被她的精神触手扰乱得暴走。”

“所以这次能打败她真的不容易。”

在办公室一路走来，二宫听到不少乱七八糟的小道消息，一颗心被吊到了半空，相叶是A级哨兵，如果S级向导尽全力，相叶就算体能占优也不一定能赢。毕竟他这个优秀的向导没在那个笨蛋的身边呢。

二宫摸出手机，上面却没有任何信息，他猜想相叶可能还在忙，如果他有什么意外，军部会第一时间通知他这个合法伴侣的。

自从上次不经意被相叶挑起了结合热之后，两人就顺理成章绑定了。认真算起来，他们算是在一起两个月了。关于找到合法伴侣绑定这事，他们也只来得及电话通知家人，二宫打算过一阵子再申请个假期把相叶带回家。小时候的他酷帅嚣张，家人都以为他会是哨兵，却没有想到一觉醒竟然是向导属性，家里人都担心得不行，怕他这个性会遇到强硬派的哨兵，事实上他的运气还是挺好的，相叶那家伙除了偶尔工口过头之外，平时什么都随着他，不知道的还以为他是哨兵呢。

一想起自家哨兵，二宫就忍不住扬起嘴角，真的没有能比想起相叶更让他快乐的了。但二宫的笑容没能维持太久，他接到了相叶的电话，说是因为需要进行身体检查才可以回家，现在他在军部的专属医院，大概还要再呆两天。

二宫的好心情顿时收了起来，如果不是手头的工作甩不下，他就立刻跑医院去了。

“我没事的，只是因为这次行动出了点意外，所以才需要给全部人都做一次彻底的检查而已。”

相叶再三保证才让二宫打消了要来医院陪他的念头。

 

2*

好不容易熬过了相叶在医院的两天，二宫特意在今天早早完成工作，亲自回家做了炸鸡等相叶回来，打算好好慰劳他一下。

时针转了一圈又一圈，从七点走到九点，相叶却还是没有出现。二宫一遍又一遍地打他的电话，每次都是响到断线都没有接。他也尝试过从两人的精神绑定入手，也不知道为什么，以他的精神力竟没有得到相叶的回应，这种情况除了他们之间的距离过远之外，以前都是能轻易地感知到对方的。

偏偏这个时候他的手机响了。

接完电话，不安的二宫拿起桌面准备好的红酒，一口接一口地灌下肚，希望能藉此平复心情。

“小和，我回来了。”

相叶开门时还伴着以往的大嗓门，却没有得到任何回应。他心一惊，卓巳也跑了出来，半暗的客厅里还飘着食物的香味，一团白色的影子朝卓巳跑过来，也不待相叶看清，卓巳就迎了上去。相叶把灯打开，卓巳和征司郎早已滚成一团在打闹。

“征司郎你轻点，卓巳受了伤还没好呢。”相叶在玄关一边换鞋一边说道。

走进客厅，相叶终于看到那个心心念念的人儿了。

二宫醉倒在沙发上，茶几上一瓶空了的红酒。

“小和。”相叶连忙将人抱到怀里，“你怎么一个人喝那么多？”

二宫的酒力相当一般，桌上那瓶红酒足够把他放倒。喝了酒的二宫脸蛋红扑扑，软绵绵地拥在怀里像是抱着一个小团子一般。

二宫睁开眼，眼焦迷迷朦朦，好一会才看清楚眼前人是相叶。他从相叶怀里直起身子将相叶抱住，眼泪哗哗啦啦地流了下来。

“你这个大骗子！你还想要骗我骗到什么时候？”

二宫哭着闹着，相叶心头刺痛，不知道二宫知道了些什么，他不敢开口怕二宫更加激动，只好紧紧抱着二宫，任由他死命闹腾。

“我讨厌你！我最讨厌有人骗我了！臭雅纪！你给我滚！给我滚！”

“你真的要我滚吗？”相叶幽幽地叹了口气，“我好不容易才死里逃生的。你看卓巳的前爪都骨折了，连征司郎都舍不得欺负它了，你怎么忍心赶我出家门？”

二宫抬起头，看到在一旁的两只精神体，卓巳的前爪打上了纱布，征司郎正体贴地替它舔着毛，舔着舔着还不时亲到嘴上去了。

他脸一红，将自己埋在了相叶的胸前。

“你为什么不告诉我？如果不是生田的哨兵松本润告诉我，我根本就不知道你也被那个S级向导打伤，而且她还截断了我们的精神绑定，怪不得那天晚上我做了个恶梦，原来是我们的精神绑定被破坏了。”

二宫伸手按住相叶的脑袋，贴向他的前额。

“你是我的哨兵，谁都不准抢走你！”

二宫的精神触手探入相叶的云世界，到了这一刻他才知道相叶被伤得多重，如果不是相叶有着过人的意志力，他估计早就暴走了。

二宫给相叶做了一遍深层梳理，将那个S级向导所有的残留都清理干净。

“听说那个女向导很漂亮？身材很好？”

相叶没想到二宫半醉半醒间仍这么厉害，他本想等二宫酒醒再重做精神绑定的，却没料到二宫反而在意起那个向导的事情来。

“我……我没太留意，”客观地说，那个女向导的确是天人之姿，但相叶知道眼下这话是不能说出口的。“在我眼中小和最好看。”

“真的？”

大概是做精神梳理耗费了二宫的精神力，他又陷入酒醉的状态里了，他当着相叶的面解开自己上衣的扣子，那禁欲的白衬衫在他肉肉的汉堡手下，反而有别样的诱惑。

相叶看着二宫慢悠悠的动作，呼吸不自觉屏住。这样主动的二宫，他甚少看到。他要珍藏这美妙的画面。

“可是小和都没有胀鼓鼓的奶子，你看！”二宫的小手从自己的胸部往下轻滑到腹部，“我的胸这么平，又没有性感的马甲线，只有小肚子。我知道雅纪喜欢大波妹的！你在配偶要求那里是这么写的！”

“喂！我什么时候写过！”

相叶无奈地反驳，他的目光跟着二宫的动作，这段时间没解决过的欲望就这样烧了起来。二宫将自己的衬衫扒了一半，挂在他的手臂上，雪白的身躯泛着充满酒意的粉红。

“我找生田看过资料！你就是有！”二宫白嫩的小手停在自己的胸前，“雅纪是不是觉得这里不吸引？”

相叶真的只能无奈一笑，是谁告诉他的向导这些乱七八糟的话的？谁让二宫误会自己的吸引力的？

他怎么会觉得二宫不吸引？他觉得二宫全身上下都吸引极了，既然他的向导对他心存这样的误会，那他应该好好卖力展示一下他是有多喜欢他才是。

“雅纪觉得小和的胸部很吸引，特别是奶子。”在亲上二宫酒气满满的小猫唇之前，相叶这么说。

他不让二宫再有碎碎念的余力，堵住了那张朝思暮想的嘴，抚弄上那对他来说很具吸引力的白花花的奶子。二宫似乎有点恢复神智，相叶用力的揉搓让他快速掉入了欲望的漩涡，他想开口喊停，但他怎么都逃不开相叶的热吻。

他的舌被缠得紧紧的，相叶揉得他胸膛的皮肤越发滚烫，他的呻吟声全变调成幼猫般的呜咽声。

“哈……哈……”

好不容易相叶松了口，二宫才得已大口喘气。

“小和的奶子是最棒的。”

相叶轻轻咬住乳头，微微的痛感让二宫皱眉。乳头一直是他的敏感带，平时被相叶轻轻碰到就已经会挺立起来，刚才接吻的时候被相叶照顾了一番之后早就硬到不行，现在被濡湿的口腔含住，快感更加节节攀升。

他按住相叶的肩膀，欲拒还迎地推了几下之后便彻底迷失在那些诱人的奇妙感觉里。

“另一边，也要……”二宫捉起相叶另一空闲的手放在一直没被照顾到的那一边。

相叶用指腹一下一下地刮着，趁二宫搂着他的时候，一把将人抱了起来。

“嗯……嗯……”

相叶那又硬又热的家伙隔着裤子戳着他的会阴，他觉得自己的身体越来越热了。相叶一边亲着他一边把他抱到双人床上放下。

“小和的奶子好甜！”

相叶的舌头钻进二宫的耳里，身下人怕痒地闪躲着。二宫没有余力再去说什么，他全身燥热，像之前陷入结合热一样，欲望如火苗一样燃烧了起来。

两个人不知道什么时候已经脱个精光，二宫的双腿被相叶大大的分开，他被相叶挑逗得眼角含泪。相叶从来没有像现在这样对待过他，那双大手搓弄着他的奶子，嘴巴还又吸又咬，觉得他痛的时候又用舌尖温柔地舔弄，下半身硬梆梆的两根性器紧紧贴在一起，没有得到任何抚慰的欲望难受得很。

“雅纪，”二宫艰难地喊着心上人的名字，“别玩了……哈……”

他已经快被玩到想射了，他那浑沌不清的脑子已经失掉理智，湿漉漉的后穴只想相叶快点插进去。

“可是小和都不信任我，以为我喜欢别人，其实是小和不喜欢我吧？”

相叶总是能装出一脸平静，他明明爱极了自家向导吃醋的可爱表情和举动，却又还要假装生气说出些误导的话。

果然，处于结合热的向导到底还是处于被牵动的状态。二宫一听到相叶这么说，头拼命摇。

“小和最喜欢雅纪了，小和只要雅纪当他的哨兵。”

二宫全身都是薄汗，尽管如此他还是用那只滑溜溜的手掰着自己的双腿，好让私密的小穴暴露在相叶面前。

“小穴都被玩湿了……雅纪……”

二宫可怜兮兮的声音染上哭腔，惹得相叶心都疼了。

“好了好了，我知道我的宝贝最喜欢我了，不哭哦。”

相叶温柔地吻着那张可爱标致的脸蛋，耐心地用手指帮二宫扩张。手指一进去就被咬住，软肉像是献媚一般不让相叶离开。

在相叶埋进他身体的时候，他的声调忍不住地拔高。他的哨兵总是很精准地找到他的敏感点，那性器一下又一下狠狠地撞进来，二宫已经喊得声音发哑，精液不知道是什么时候喷发出来射在二人之间的腹部。

相叶凝视着身下沉迷在性事里的爱人，酒精早就将二宫的理智磨去一半，剩下的一半被情欲诱惑掉，现在的二宫只随着他的动作摆弄着腰肢，白嫩的腿盘在他的腰上，交合处淫糜地紧紧相贴。

“打开你的生殖腔。”相叶啃着二宫耳垂上的软肉，用性感的声音命令地说。

其实根本由不得二宫拒绝，相叶那一下比一下深的顶撞，生殖腔的入口早就开了一条缝，向导素的四散对哨兵来说是无法抗拒的诱惑，早就结合过的他们即使精神绑定被破坏，但经过结合的身体从来都不会忘记彼此。

臣服在哨兵力量之下的向导，与迷失在向导素里的哨兵是天生一对。

相叶的龟头进到了生殖腔的最深处，二人都被结合的奇异感觉深深吸引。

“好舒服……啊……”

全身软得失去力气的二宫断断续续地说着不着边际的话，他漂亮的眼瞳里全是晶莹的泪花，那般的水光潋滟，相叶低头亲着那张甜美的小嘴，把口腔里每一寸领地都舔了个遍。

二宫闭上眼睛感觉着相叶那能把人融化的热吻，那些滚烫的精液一股一股地打在敏感的内壁上，他最终在性爱和酒精的双重作用下昏昏睡去。

 

3*

二宫醒来的时候，他在一个温暖的怀抱里。他知道那是相叶，因为没有人敢一大早撸他的性器。

“臭流氓你干嘛！”

二宫红着脸挣扎，可是那个笑得一脸灿烂的哨兵一手将两人之间的距离拉得更近，只是他手上的动作反而更加快速，二宫毫无防备，迅猛的快感让他的声音变了调，张开嘴只听得见细碎的呻吟声。

“你晨勃了所以我帮你啊。”相叶回答得理所当然。

他们的房门没有关，二宫甚至感觉得到到他们的精神体就和他们同睡在一间房里，因为他听到了征司郎和卓巳的呼吸声。

“放手！哈……我不要……”虽然说精神体和主人的精神共通，但眼下自己这副赤裸不堪的模样，他还是不想让征司郎看到，太丢人了。

“别这么大声，卓巳和征司郎昨晚也好累，你想把他们吵醒了看我们做好事吗？”相叶压低声量，同时也松了手，只是他的手转移目标落在了二宫手感极佳的臀肉上揉搓。

“喂！放手啦！”

二宫总觉得自己的精神体可爱单纯，而且精神体还能协助自己作战，让它看到自己被哨兵压在身下忘我呻吟沉迷的样子，他真觉得无法接受。

他本来是半醒之间，就是感觉到下身异样才睁眼看看是怎么回事，没想到自家哨兵昨晚折腾了他一晚还嫌不够。最讨厌的是结合之后的欲望总是很轻易地被勾起，有很多时候他的身体都背叛了他那张能言善道的嘴。

相叶的手指作恶般在穴口打转，昨晚被操了一夜的小穴早就松软，像是随时都可以接受再一次蹂躏一样。

“哈……啊……”

凸起的小肉点被反复折磨，二宫失去拒绝的力气，攀在相叶后背上的手用力挠着。他看着相叶，主动地吻上相叶的唇。

“坐上来自己动。”相叶舔完二宫上腭的软肉，半哄半骗地引诱着恋人。

二宫只有陷在情欲里才会如此乖巧听话，他翻身跨上相叶的身体，扶着相叶那根硬挺缓缓坐了下去。

两个人都舒服得同时叹慰出声，二宫卖力地摇动着身体，微胀的奶子上下抛动，相叶躺着欣赏这幅春光无限的画面。他不时加把劲地往上一顶，二宫本就混乱的呻吟更加不受控，终于还是把两只蜷在一旁睡个烂熟的精神体给吵醒了。

征司郎熟悉的叫声让二宫的理智稍微恢复，回过神来的他看到自家北极狐用一脸狐疑的眼神看着他，他立刻羞愧得脸都红了。

卓巳见状连忙伸舌头舔着征司郎的眼睛。

“都是你！”

二宫生气地捶打着相叶的胸膛，却被他抱入怀里，体位因为相叶的动作而让性器又埋得更深了一些，二宫脱口而出的娇喘都被相叶的吻给堵住。

征司郎看着主人的兴奋又放浪的样子，最终像是想明白了些什么一样，跟着卓巳走出了睡房。

当相叶又一次释放在二宫体内的时候，他想这次应该没有什么人能再截断他和二宫亲密无间的关系了吧。

END


End file.
